The Prince's Story
by Monica Keller
Summary: What would happen if he never called her a mudblood? What would happen if he finally got to have a chance with her? Severus/Lily pairing. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. “Potions and Plans”

"The Prince's Story"

Please note these key story points. Snape never called Lily a mud blood. Doesn't really follow the books. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 "Potions and Plans"

Lily saw Severus. He was getting picked on by James Potter and company. She ran over to help.

"Leave him alone" she shouted

"Why should I Evans?" James Potter asked with a smirk on his face.

"He didn't do anything to you" Lily said fiercely.

James lifted his wand, about to do another spell, but quickly lowered it when he saw who was coming.

"You wasn't about to do what I thought you were? Asked the Headmaster.

James said nothing and looked down.

"I was going for a walk, and I heard a commotion , and I gingerly walked over to the tree over there and peaked around it, and I saw you and your friend Sirius here, picking on this student. I want the two of you to come with me. "The headmaster said sternly. The two followed with their heads down.

Lily helped Severus up. "Are you ok?" she asked with a concerning tone.

Severus nodded. He was delighting in the fact that Potter and Black had gotten what was coming to them. Though he knew it would most likely just be a detention and a note home to their parents, and they would likely be at it again. He looked at the woman to his right, which was the beautiful Lily Evans, he was grateful that she was walking beside him.

"Thanks for a least trying to help me" Severus said in a low tone, as they were both walking towards the school.

"Not a problem. I hate guys who pick on someone, especially when one had no reason to do so. " said Lily "I am just glad that they are finally getting punished for it."

"Me, too" said Severus. "But you know how they are, they could most likely talk their way into a way less severe punishment. They have done it before."

Lily nodded. At that moment they were by her house door. Severus was then heading down the hall on his way to the dungeons. She was just about to go in when she remembered that she had to tell Severus something.

"Sev, wait a second!" Lily called out, Severus turned back around, and came over towards her, a bit surprised, and eager at what she wanted.

"Tomorrow before potions class, I want to show you a potion formula I have been working on. I would like your opinion on it. Please get there a little before class starts. "said Lily

"It would be my pleasure" said Severus. Lily then smiled and went back into her common room. Severus was elated that she was asking his advice on a potion when she could of easily asked Slughorn. He couldn't wait until the next day. He excitedly walked down the hall and went to his common room.

The next day….

Severus was waiting anxiously for Lily to arrive. He brought a book with him to read, but he knew that he would never be able to concentrate on it. He looked at his watch. Lily should be here by now he thought. He then heard footsteps, but was disappointed when he saw that it was some of his other classmates. A few minutes later, he decided to finally go into the classroom. Eventually, Lily entered the room, and took her seat beside him.

"Sorry I was late." she said. With a mad look on her face, she continued, "I would have been here on time, if it wasn't for Potter."

"What did Potter want?" Severus asked with a bit of worry on his words.

"He asked me out again, and for the millionth time, I said no. He then asked why I stood up to you yesterday, and I said that we were friends, and I don't like seeing my friends being picked on. " Lily said calming down a bit.

At that moment Potter and Black entered the classroom, followed by Slughorn. He then began the lesson for the day.

They then began working on the potion he assigned. Every so often if Lily would look up, she would see James staring at her. Each time, she gave him a disgusted look, and looked back down. The one time she looked up, she heard snickering coming from his table. When he saw her, he just smiled and waved. She rolled her eyes and looked back at her potion.

"I am again sorry that I couldn't show you my potion recipe, Sev." said Lily as she dropped an ingredient into the cauldron.

"That's fine." said Severus, stirring what she just added in. "Maybe we can meet later down by the lake, and you can show me there." He looked at her as he said this nervously,

"Sure, " she said with a smile. "how about after dinner?"

He nodded.

Later that night at the lake….

This time Lily arrived early. She was determined not to be late this time. A few minutes later she saw a familiar figure walking up to her.

"Hey!" said Lily. "Glad you are here, Sev"

He gave her a little smile. At that moment, she handed him a piece of parchment, which contained her potion recipe. It was good. He knew it would be. He handed her back the recipe.

"Well?" she asked nervously as she took back the parchment.

"It was good." said Severus, and as he said this, he noticed relief come over her face. "I had no doubts that it would be. If you don't mind be asking, what made you decide to write a potion, and how long did this one take for you to do?

She smiled as she replied. " I will let you in on a little secret, I want to study potions after I get out of Hogwarts. Then maybe sometime after that, either teach it, or do something in a related field. And it took be almost a year to get it right."

Severus smiled at her when she gave her reply. "I think you would be an excellent potions teacher. You certainly have the patience for it. " She smiled at his response. "I know you most likely made batches on your potion, while you were doing the recipe to try it out. Maybe sometime, we can get together and make it. "

"Sure, that would be great" Lily said. Since school is almost over in a few weeks, how about we get together sometime this summer to make it?"

"I would like that" Severus said, as they started heading back towards the school. "See you this summer then. : He said, as she waved goodbye and entered her common room.


	2. ”Summer and a Sighting”

Chapter 2-"Summer and a Sighting"

Summer couldn't come quick enough for Severus. He understood that she didn't owl him right away, as she was most likely spending the fist part of her summer with her family. He knows how much her family means to her. It wasn't until about mid-summer when he received an owl from her. She told him that she was available anytime. Severus quickly responded by putting a date and possible time down, and then sending the owl back. He got an owl the next day with her response to his time. She said that it was fine. He was anxiously waiting for her arrival.

They decided to do the potion at his place, mainly because between him and his mom, they would have all the ingredients they needed. Plus there was no place at Lily's house to do it mainly because her parents were muggles, and wouldn't even have half the stuff they needed. Lily was only able to make the potion when she was at school and had some spare time.

Today was the day that Lily was coming over. Severus nervously waited by the door for her. She was on time, like always.

"Hey, Sev! " she said once he opened the door for her. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He was a bit taken aback by the hug, but liked it none-the-less, and hugged her back. Once she was done hugging him, he let her in.

"This way" he said, as she followed him into the basement.

"Wow, this is so cool." said Lily as she looked around the basement. "This looks like a real potions lab."

"Yes, and that is the only good thing about living here" Severus said with some distain in his voice. "Let's get started shall we?"

Lily nodded and they began. A few hours later, they had the potion ready, The potion was to make a person think that everyone he/or she saw was a werewolf. The effect lasted for a few hours. It looked and tasted like soda pop.

"We should come up with a name for this potion." Severus said as he and Lily was cleaning up. "It needs to have your name in it in my opinion."

Lily smiled and said" How about Lily's Bane?"

Severus laughed at the name. " I like it. How could anyone not drink that with a name like that?"

They finished the last of the cleaning. Severus invited Lily to have lunch with him. She agreed. He asked her what she wanted, and he had it made for her.

While they were eating they talked some.

"What have you been doing so far this summer?" Severus asked Lily, and then took a bite of his meal.

"Well, we had a few family days. We went to the zoo, and to an amusement park on those days. Then, we had a family reunion , which lasted for days" Lily said. "Then my parents wanted me to get my school supplies early, as they were going on vacation. They are taking Petunia with them. This is sort of a gift for her acceptance into a college. I the only one in the house now, as my parents felt they could trust me. The rest of the time I spent reading and preparing for school, which starts in a few weeks. I can't believe we are in our final year. I'll ask you the same question."

"Wow," said Severus "You have had quite a summer. At least compared to me. My summer has mostly been boring. My dad is not around. Merlin knows where he is, and I don't really care myself. My mom has been difficult as she has locked herself in her room for whatever reason. I tried to check on her a few times, but she just yelled to go away." At that last statement, Severus put his head down.

Lily got a sympathetic look on her face. "Aww, Sev." She got up from the table and put her arms around him. It was a bit awkward as he was still sitting in the chair, and her chest was against his back. When she let go, she pulled up a chair beside him. "If you ever want to talk more about your family life, I just want to let you know that I am here for you."

He looked at her, and gave her a weak smile. "Thanks" he said" I may take you up on that someday."

Lily nodded. "I have an idea. There is a lake not to far from here. Would you like to walk with me around it?" Severus just nodded. The both of them got up an headed towards the door. Severus let Lily lead the way. At one point while they were walking, Lily interlocked her arm around one of Severus'. He just looked at her and smiled when she did this.

_The rest of this summer won't be bad at all he thought._

It was the day before school started. Lily had wanted to the platform at the same time, so Severus suggested that she stay with him. He had made the couch up for her. The next morning, the two got ready for school and left for the train station.

"Since I am head girl, I have to sit in a separate cabin." Lily said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I hope we are able to see each other throughout school."

"Me, too" said Severus "In fact, I will try to make time to see as well, if we don't see each other"

Lily smiled, and gave Severus a quick hug and rushed to her cabin. Severus watched her go. He went to his cabin, and sat with some of his friends.

Meanwhile, James Potter had witnessed Lily hugging Severus, and the look he had on his face when he watched her leave.

_I wonder what is going on with them, he thought. I have to go and find Sirius and tell him this new development. I know he likes her, but I saw her first. James then went to his cabin and told Sirius what he saw._


	3. “A Prank and a Dance”

Chapter3- "A Prank and a Dance"

Severus had just sat down at his table. The sorting ceremony was about to begin. He didn't really pay attention to it at all. He was thinking about what had happened this summer with him and Lily. He thought they had gotten a little closer, or at least he hoped that they did. He broke out of his trance when he got nudged by a few people leaving the Great Hall. He was leaving the Great Hall and making his way down the corridor when he heard one of the voices that made cringe.

"Hey Snivellus!" shouted James Potter. Sirius was a few steps behind him. "So I see that you have a crush on Evans. It's not like she would ever go out with you." Sirius, who was now beside James, just smirked and crossed his arms.

"I see that you are an expert on this sort of thing." Severus began. "If you are such an expert, you should have no problem getting a date with any one of your little fan girls" He turned an walked away, as he wasn't in the mood to feud with Potter today.

A few moments later, Lily came down the hallway running towards Severus.

"Hey Sev! Wait up!" Lily shouted. Severus stopped and waited for her to get to him. "I saw the whole thing between you and James. I was a bit surprised that you walked away. I could see the look on Potter and Black's face when you did so." said Lily.

"I wished I could of seen their faces." Severus said. "I wanted to try a new tactic. Make them think they got the better of me, and then when they least expect it, that's when I would strike."

"I won't stop what ever you are planning, as those two have whatever it is you have in mind coming to them." said Lily

Severus looked at her with surprise. "Wow, that is something I didn't think I would hear coming from you."

"I do have my moments." Lily said smiling. "I do have an idea."

"Do tell" said Severus. "But before you do, let's go someplace quiet incase anyone might overhear us."

Lily nodded. They found an empty classroom, and then put a muffling charm on the room.

Lily then told Severus her idea. "I was thinking about testing out my potion. I know for sure that it won't kill anybody…"

"What a pity…" Severus began

Lily ignored the remark and continued. "We know for fact that the potion I made makes a person think that everyone they see is a werewolf, and it looks and tastes a lot like soda pop. Well, what if we put some in a can, and I offer it to James."

"I am liking this so far. Go on." said Severus.

"You know he would take it from me. It takes about 5 minutes or so to kick in, so I would be gone by then." said Lily with a gleam of satisfaction in her eye.

" I know that once you give Potter the drink, he will hopefully past it around to his friends, and we would get even more excitement." Severus said.

"Now I have everything we need, but the potion itself. I am going to have to brew another batch" said Lily.

"I will help you." Severus said. Lily nodded. They then took the charm off the room, and went to make the potion.

The next day…

They didn't want to wait any longer to give James and his friends this potion. Severus got a seat at his own table. He did this as not to ring any bells of anything going on.

Lily walked to her table, and to James' surprise, sat beside him. She figured, if she flirted a bit with him, she could get him to do anything. After she ate most of her meal, she said" James, I wanted to ask you something."

James looked at her in disbelief. _Is she finally going to ask me what I have hoped that she would for so long, he thought._

"Yes?" he asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

"My parents send be some muggle soda. I have tried it and don't really like it. I was wondering if maybe, you or your friends would like it?" Lily said, giving him a smile after she said that.

James looked disappointed at what she asked him. " Sure, I am sure between the four of us, we could finish it." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Great" said Lily. "I have got to go." She handed James the soda and then as she was getting up she said. "Let me know later if you liked it. I may be able to get you more if you do." Then she left. She purposely went the long way out of the Great Hall. As she was passing by Severus' table, she winked and nodded at him. He did the same back, knowing what she meant. Their plan had worked. He kept his eyes on Potters' table.

James then took a sip of the soda, and then offered it to his friends. They said no, and James just shrugged his shoulders. Severus, who was watching all this, was a bit miffed that Potter's friends wouldn't drink the potion, but happy that Potter did. He then saw Lily heading back towards James. He knew that she was headed back to the table for the other part of their plan.

"I think I left my notebook here." she said. James looked at her. She smiled. Once she did, James eyes got wide, almost like he had seen a ghost. He backed out of his seat so fast, he knocked over his chair. Sirius, Remus, and Peter, as with the rest of the room looked at him.

"Are you ok man?" Sirius asked James. James was slowly backing away from Lily, his eyes were still wide and he had a look of fright on his face. When Sirius got no answer from James, he asked him again. "Are you ok? Mate, you do know that the person you are looking at is Lily Evans. Your crush?" James just looked at Sirius and at his other friends, muttered something about werewolves, and ran out of the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, and ran after James, with Peter trailing behind.

The Great Hall erupted in a fit of laughter, as they all knew James and his friends. They assumed that this was one big prank by them. By then, dinner was over, and Lily made her way over to Severus, who couldn't keep from smiling.

"That was great" Severus said. "I didn't know if you actually have it in you to pull off something like that."

"Well, this is a side of me I have you to thank for." Lily said. "I guess it doesn't hurt to go off and do something out of one's nature every once in a while."

"No, it doesn't'." Severus said, and with that they both left the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, else where in the castle. The Marauders were able to catch James, and bring him to the nurse. They explained what happened with James, and the nurse nodded.

"He needs to be tied down, as not to hurt himself or others." She then tied him down, and put a blindfold over his eyes . "Based on what you told me, the blindfold is so he doesn't freak out." She said when they looked at her funny for doing so. "I will summon the headmaster."

A few minutes later the headmaster arrived. Sirius explained what had happen.

"Was he fine before? " asked the headmaster. Sirius nodded. "Anything else happen?"

"Well, he was fine, " said Sirius "Then for the first time, Lily Evans sat down and ate beside him, she then offered him a soda., then she left and came back for something she had left behind. Then he started acting like that. That is the only other thing that happened."

"I think I will go chat with Ms. Evans." said the headmaster. "Perhaps she knows something." The group nodded, and the headmaster left. He came back a few minutes later. James was coming off of the effects of the potion. The nurse then took the restraints off when she determined he was ok. James sat up when he saw the headmaster.

"Well, I know what is wrong. " the headmaster said with a little chuckle. "It appears that she got you back at for what you did to Severus." The boys looked at each other with disbelief. "Severus is her friend, and she said that she wanted you to know what it was like to be picked on."

The headmaster then explained what happened. "You didn't get the full effect, as you only took a sip of the soda." The headmaster said, when questioned why it didn't last the full two hours.

"You are going to punish for what she did to me?" James asked angrily.

The headmaster just shook his head. "I let you off easily with what you did to Severus, and considering that this was the first time she ever did anything like this. I just told her to get rid of the potion, which I added was brilliantly made. I think this make things even at this point. " said the Headmaster.

"I do admit that it was rather clever." admitted James, who was less mad now that he learned the whole story.

"Please let me stress that I want no retaliation. I consider thing an even playing field now. I also told the same things to Ms. Evans. Is this understood? I have ways of knowing." the headmaster said.

"Yes sir" the boys said and the headmaster left the room.

Meanwhile…

Lily was joined by Severus in the library which was where she was studying when the headmaster had talked to her.

"I just saw you talking to the headmaster…" said Severus concerned.

"No need to look concerned, Sev. I told the headmaster everything. I just let out the part about you helping me make the potion and such. But somehow, I think he knew." said Lily. She then told him what the headmaster had said.

The next day…

Lily was sitting a few rows away from Severus in Muggle studies. She was only taking the class because her being in it was the only way to get Severus to take the class. She wanted him to appreciate where she came from a little better. The only downside she thought, was that they couldn't sit closer together.

The teacher then announced that they were going to have a muggle type of dance. She told the class that they can invite anyone for any of her other muggle study classes.

Lily glanced over at Severus and game him a smile. Severus gave her a little smile back. He knew that he wanted to ask her. He was nervous if she would say yes, and that he hoped no other boy would be him to it. He was also nervous because he never danced before. He decided to just bite the bullet and ask her right after class, as she always waited for him after that class.


	4. “Making Plans and Realizations “

Chapter 4 "Making Plans and Realizations "

Severus wasn't paying that much attention in class. He was beginning to worry that if he asked Lily to the dance if she would even say yes. The teachers next statement brought him out of his thoughts.

"To really make this a muggle dance, I've decided to add a twist. I will make this a Sadie Hawkins type of dance." the muggle teacher said. "For those of you who don't know what that is it is quite simply when instead of the guy asking the girl, this time the girl asks the guy.

_Oh great, Severus thought, this is going to make me worry a lot more now. What if she asks someone else, and I am left going alone?_

"I want one roll of parchment on the differences between a muggle dance and a wizard one. Also include the similarities . Use books for research if you never been to or seen a muggle dance. Oh, I almost forgot to add that since this is a muggle dance, I want to see everyone wearing muggle clothes there. I am sure most of you have something that will do, if not talk to me and we can have the house elves make you some. One more thing, the dance is in 2 weeks." said the muggle studies teacher.

She dismissed the class. Severus saw Lily waiting by the door for him.

Lily smiled when she saw him. "Hey Sev! That was a neat assignment. The best part is I can finally wear this dress my mother insisted on getting be before school started."

"You are lucky you are going to get to use it. " Severus said. "I have to ask, what made your mother think that you would need it?"

"She always heard me talking about how Hogwarts sometimes have dances and at some of them we wear muggle clothes to, and she thought it might come in handy." said Lily, as they began walking down to get to their next classes.

"Smart woman" said Severus. Lily smiled at him for that comment. They now arrived at Severus' next class, which was Transfiguration.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Lily asked. Sev nodded and went inside his classroom, and Lily went to her next class, Ancient Ruins.

While Severus was in his class, all he could think about was if Lily was going to ask him to this dance or not. If he didn't go it would effect his grade, which he didn't want, but he also didn't want to go alone.

Their classes then ended and they then had another class together, which was charms. Before class had gotten underway…

"Hey Evans!" called Potter from a few desks away. Lily just rolled her eyes at him once she heard him. "Have you decided when you were going to ask me to the dance?"

"What makes you think you were even on the list of people I would even consider asking?" Lily asked with a sigh.

"Because we all know you have a thing for me" James said with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter" said Lily.

_She must be annoyed with him, thought Severus who was sitting in the desk beside her, as she only calls him Potter when he really gets to her._

Soon the teacher was in the room and the class began. Later when class ended…

Lily was walking out the door, with Severus walking beside her.

"I can't stand when Potter says things like he does. I know he didn't say much, but it is just all the little things that he does that bother me." Lily said as she began her rant. "How many times do I have to say no to him? When will be finally realize that I never, and will never have any interest in him?"

"It sometimes takes others longer to get that fact, but in Potter's case, I doubt he will ever learn" said Severus.

Soon, they came to the entrance to her house.

"Thanks for listening to me, Sev." Lily said

"Not a problem. I could listen to you all day You are one of the very people in my life that has never and will never bug me. I just feel calm around you." Severus said, and he truly meant it. Severus smiled at her quickly and turned to head to his house.

At that point, Lily came to a realization with what Severus has just said. And she thought of all the moments they shared. She felt the same way.

"Sev, wait a second!" she called after him. He stopped and turned and she ran up to him. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the dance with me?" She looked him straight in the eyes when she asked.

Severus looked at her at first, with a bit of shock on his face, then a flash of relief came across it. He thought that she would never ask.

"Sure, that would be great" said Severus.

"Good. We will talk later.?" asked Lily

"Yeah, we will talk more later" said Severus, still on cloud 9 that she asked him. Lily then waved good-bye and smiled and headed back to her house. Severus turned and smiled and headed towards his house.

The next day was Saturday, and they didn't have class. They saw each other earlier in the day in passing and decide to meet down at their spot by the lake.

Severus made his way down to the lake. He saw Lily sitting their waiting for him. He went and sat beside her. She smiled at him when he did so.

"Thanks again for inviting me to the dance." Severus said after a long pause from both of them.

"Sure. You were the first person I thought of when the dance was announced." said Lily with a smile.

"Same here." said Severus. "I will be talking to the muggle studies teacher today, and have her help me get a muggle outfit. I just need to know what the color the dress you are wearing is so that I don't clash."

"It's a light tan color with pink daisies on it." said Lily as Severus nodded at her response.

They both looked up as they heard a noise. The noise was Potter and his friend Sirius coming towards them.

"Do you want to have some fun with Potter?" Lily asked Severus quickly. He nodded. "Then play along."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Potter

"Well Severus and I were just discussing whom I should ask to the dance." said Lily

James looked at his friend with a knowing smile. "Would one of those names happen to be mine?"

"Possibly, your name is in the running. I might be able to make my decision better if you can do something for me?" Lily asked innocently.

"I would do anything for you" Potter said quickly

"Watch it Prong. It could be a trap." said Sirius

"Nah, I don't think that it would be, Padfoot. " said Potter "For some reason I think that she is sincere about this. What is it you want me to do?"

"I know how you guys like to play pranks, and I was wondering if perhaps you could do one to the headmaster. Now I know he said no more pranks, but this one is harmless. So are you in?" Lily asked.

James looked at Sirius and they talked amongst themselves for a minute. "I am always up for a prank. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I have heard of guys trying this prank in the past and never succeeding, but I thought just maybe the you could pull it off. It involves turning the headmaster blue. How you do it is up to you. If you could pull it off, your name will be the name I most likely will consider to go to the dance with. You have a week to pull it off." said Lily. Meanwhile, Severus was smirking beside her.

'Your on" said James. "Come on Padfoot, let's get working on this" They then headed back to the castle.

After James and Sirius left, Lily and Severus looked at each other then burst out laughing. Once they regained their composure…

"I can't believe that you came up with that plan, it's brilliant." said Severus

"Yeah, and the best part is, I already told the headmaster about it. He knows what to expect." said Lily

"You told him? Wow, the funny part is going to being able to get them to watch them try." said Severus smirking at the thought.

"True, because we know that Potter would want us to watch to be able to prove that he did it." said Lily

"Why did the headmaster agree to this? It thought he said no more pranks?" asked Severus

"He said when he said that he was mostly talking to them." Lily explained. "But he told me he always told them that when they would get caught. He told me was sometimes amused by the creativity of some of their pranks."

Severus just nodded at the response.

About a week later in the Great Hall…

It was lunch time and everybody was sitting at their tables. Potter and Sirius were huddled real close together a few seats down. Lily could hear that they were whispering and they would look up at the headmaster a few times. Lily knew what they were planning. She looked up and could see Severus at his table, and he was watching them too. Then the owls came in for the noon post. She saw that an owl was heading towards the headmaster.

The headmaster noticed this as well. He then said a spell in his head and the bird that was heading towards him, was now going towards Slughorn. Slughorn picked up the package, which was now addressed to him (which was part of the spell), and opened it. Inside was some candy, which of course the headmaster knew was his favorite, and he popped the candy in his mouth. After a few seconds, he turned a dark shade of blue.

Once one of the students saw this and soon the entire Great Hall burst out laughing. Slughorn looked around, then looked down at himself and then quickly exited the Great Hall. All while this was happening, Lily and Severus watched as Potter's and Sirius' eyes grew to around 3 times their normal size. By this time, lunch was over. Lily quickly looked up at the headmaster and gave him a quick wink, and he did the same.

"I could of sworn that it was addressed right" said Sirius

"Next time, I'll do the addressing." said James, with an irritated tone. The two boys then left the hall.

Lily then got out of her seat and went to talk to Severus.

"That was great. Did you see the look in their eyes once the package was diverted? " asked Severus laughing.

"I was happy with the outcome. The boys should of know that the headmaster never gets mail!" said Lily sarcastically.

"I can't believe that they took the whole week and that's all they came up with." said Severus

"Well," Lily grinned, "I guess I better go tell Potter the bad news."

"How will he ever find a date in this short of notice?" said Severus in a sarcastic tone.

"That's his problem. See you tomorrow at 7pm for the dance." said Lily, smiling. She then left to go find Potter and tell him the news.


	5. “The Dance and Plans”

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. Remus is around, just not that often as the full moon has been about some. But look for him to make and appearance or two. And one of the reviews mentioned a love potion. Who knows, there is always the chance that they could. Maybe in a later chapter or two.

Chapter 5- "The Dance and Plans"

Lily Evans ran up to Potter and Sirius. They stopped as soon as they saw her coming near.

"Hey Potter!" she yelled as she neared them. "You didn't complete the prank"

"Yeah, I know, and it was his fault." said James pointing to Sirius.

"Me? How many times have I told you, I know that I addressed that owl right?" said Sirius

"Hey guys!" said Remus, who seemingly came out of nowhere. "Why all the hostility? "

They filled him in on what the plan was.

"You do know that since you didn't complete this, no date to the dance with me." said Lily, who put on a convincing sad face.

"I don't want to see you going to the dance alone, so even though I didn't complete the prank, you could still go with me." said James, looking at her hopefully.

"No, I won't go with you, ever." said Lily. "Besides, I already have my date to the dance already."

"You do?" asked James, who was surprised. "How did you get one so fast?"

"Something told me that there was no way to fool the headmaster, so I already had a date lined up for it when I challenged you to the prank. Well, I got to go." said Lily, who left with a quick wave and a smile that she pulled one over on Potter.

The guys had a somewhat shocked looked on their faces.

"What just happened here?" asked Sirius

"I think she pulled one over on you guys." said Remus

"How so?" asked James

"I believe that she knew that you had a crush on her," Remus began. "that she used that to her advantage. She knew that you would be so excited that she considered going to the dance with you, that she knew you would try something that is seemingly impossible, and could convince others to help you." he pointed to Sirius for that last part.

"You do have a point." said James

"So what's the plan now?" asked Sirius

"Now, I have got to see if I can convince on of the girls to ask me to the dance." said James

"That's your plan?" asked Sirius "I thought you would have a better one than that."

"I do have something in mind." said James "I haven't given up on Lily just yet." and with that, he motioned for his friends to follow him, and they left for the common room to discuss what to do.

Tomorrow came faster than either of them realized. Lily was in her room getting ready. Severus was also getting ready. He looked at the clock on the wall. _6:30, he thought. A half hour before I have to pick up Lily. Maybe I should get there early. No, I heard some other girls talking and they were saying that girls are usually ready later that they say they would be ready._

Finally 7pm came and Severus was waiting for Lily in the hall outside of her dormitory. Severus checked his watch a few times while waiting for her, and finally at 7:15, she came out.

"Sorry, I am later, as I was having trouble figuring out what to do with my hair." said Lily, blushing slightly.

"Wow," said Severus when he first saw her. "You look really nice."

"Thanks." Lily said, smiling. "You ready?" Severus nodded. She linked an arm around his as they began walking down towards the Great Hall for the dance.

Meanwhile…

James and his friends arrived at the dance early, as they wanted to have time to set up a few pranks they were planning, undisturbed.

"I think we got all the pranks all set, Sirius." James said. Sirius nodded, and Remus and Peter nodded as well. Normally, Remus wasn't much for pranks, but he was in the mood for them, after having to endure the full moon a few days back. They then snuck out before people started to arrive, as they didn't want any of the professors catching them, and catching on. All of them except Peter, were invited to the dance, The others went to go get their dates, and Peter was went to get changed, as he had to make an appearance, so he could of have the hopes of at least getting a passing mark.

Soon everyone started arriving to the dance with their dates. The music was coming out of a muggle thing called a stereo. The entire place looked like a real muggle dance.

The dance was really getting going once Severus and Lily arrived. James and his friends and their dates were already there by the time Severus and Lily arrived. Their jaws, and a lot of other jaws dropped when they saw the two arrive together.

"I can't believe that she actually asked Snivellus instead of me." James said to Sirius once he got over the shock.

"I know." said Sirius. "But maybe you will feel better if Snivellus gets roped into one of the pranks."

James just nodded and smiled at the thought.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Lily

"I would, but let's wait till a slow song." said Severus. "I am not really the fast dancing type of person."

"Do you want something to drink?" Severus asked Lily.

"No, I am fine right now. Thanks." said Lily

"I think I will get myself a drink." said Severus. Lily nodded and sat at one of the tables to wait for him.

Severus went over to the refreshment table to get a glass of punch. He grabbed one and then walked back over to the table that Lily was sitting at and sat down. He then took a sip of the punch. The next thing he knew steam was coming out of his ears. He could hear laughing behind him.

"I think James and his friends were behind that, judging by their reactions." said Lily, and Severus nodded. "I would be careful the rest of the night, in case they have anything else planned." again Severus nodded.

A slow song then came on. Severus asked Lily for a dance, and she accepted. They walked to the dance floor. They then began dancing with Severus who had his arms around Lily's waist, and Lily had her arms around his neck. He didn't want to hold her to close, as he would be afraid that she would think that he was moving to fast. He was going to let her make the move to be closer, which she did once the music got going.

They sat during the fast songs, and was amusing themselves by watching unsuspecting people drink the punch. They soon discovered watching the people not to eat certain cookies as they had various jinxes put on them. They were getting up to dance for all the slow songs. The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, and they were lucky to encounter only one of the pranks.

James and his friends were disappointed by the lack of people that got the pranks pulled on them. But he was secretly happy that at least one prank got pulled on Snape.

Severus was walking Lily back to her dormitory.

"I had a really good time tonight, Severus. " said Lily, as they stopped in front of the entrance to her house.

"Same here. I am just glad that you asked me." said Severus, smiling at her.

Severus wasn't sure what to do next as he never really have gotten this far with any girl before. He decided his safest bet was a handshake. He extended his hand out to Lily, who smiled and shook his hand back. Before he knew what had hit him, she pulled him towards her, and gave him a kiss, that lasted at least a minute, by his count. She then pulled away, gave him a quick smile and went into her common room. Severus was left in a daze and walked back to his common room with a huge smile on his face.

James and Sirius had dropped off their dates a few minutes earlier. They both were asked by girls from Hufflepuff. Remus was asked by a girl from Ravenclaw and had not gotten back yet. They rounded the corner and saw what they considered one of the grossest things ever: Lily and Severus kissing. They quickly went back around the corner as not to be seen, and make gagging sounds. Once they observed Severus leaving they presumed it safe to come out and go into their dorms.

"You know that plan I was telling you about earlier? The one that has to do with Evans?" James asked Sirius, who nodded." I think we ought to put that plan into action."

They both then went into their rooms to start getting ready for the plan.


	6. “The Plan and True Love”

Author's note. -I tried to get this chapter done as soon as possible for the reviewers who wanted it pretty fast. Hopefully you like it. Please note that the dance was on Sunday, and that most of this story will take place on Monday.

Chapter 6 "The Plan and True Love"

James and Sirius were just getting ready for bed, and talking about their plan with Remus came in. Peter had went to bed earlier and was already asleep.

"What is this I hear about a plan?" asked Remus

"Should we tell him?" James asked Sirius who nodded. "Well Padfoot and I were discussing that we thought that Severus was controlling Lily somehow and we have a plan to figure out if he is or not."

"What makes you think that he is?' asked Remus who sat down on James' bed.

"She has been hanging out with him so much now-a-days. Remember before, they hardly talked and never really saw each other? Well, a little before they started hanging out more, I learned that Snape was dabbling in the dark arts, and I bet that has something to with it." James began. "Soon after that, him and Lily are hanging out more and more, and just tonight we saw them kissing."

"It could all be a coincidence." said Remus, trying to be the voice of reason. "A fact you may not of know was that Lily and Severus were friends before school even started. They were not as close, but started hanging out more than ever before this summer. If you are going to do something to Lily, just be careful that you don't hurt her."

"How do you all that about Snape and Lily?" Sirius asked

"Lily and I are on friendly terms. She says that I am the only one of the four she can really stand and trust. We stay in contact. She even knows about me being a werewolf." said Remus

'Really? I never knew that." said James a bit surprised.

"So exactly what was you planning on doing?" asked a concerned Remus.

"We are planning on sending them a package, and once they open it, a puff of this magical dust that we made, will get on them, and acts like a truth serum." said James "The best part is that they won't even realize something is up. We just ask them questions and they are forced to tell the truth. It will last for 24 hours, and it can't be washed off either!"

"Just be careful is all I ask." said Remus, and with that he went to his bed and went to sleep.

The following day…

Lily had woken up early that morning to get some of head girl duties done early. When she got back to her room, she noticed a note attached to her door, she opened it, and some dust blew upon her, and the note said _Talk with you at lunch._

The day wore on and it was eventually lunch time. She kept thinking about that note. Was it from Severus? What was the dust for? She eventually entered the Great Hall, and found her normal seat at the lunch table. She noticed that Severus wasn't there yet.

Meanwhile…

Severus was on his way to the Great Hall. He had gotten a weird note, that he assumed was from Lily. He was going to lunch a bit early, as he wanted to talk to her to see what it was about. Just before he got there, James and Sirius blocked his way.

"Where are you going so fast, Snivellus? " asked Sirius, standing right in front of him.

"Move, Black." Severus said in a mean tone. "I have better things to do then to talk to you and Potter." he tried to move to the other side, and Potter cut him off.

"We never get to talk, Snape." said James in a sugary sweet voice

"There is a good reason that we don't Potter." Severus said with malice in his voice.

"Just humor us with an answer to this question, then you can go." Sirius said.

"Did you put some sore of spell on Lily to alter her judgment in any way to make her like you?" asked James.

"No." said Severus in a cold voice. "Now if you will excuse me" and he shoved Potter and Black aside and went into the Great Hall. He spotted Lily at her table. He went up to her.

"Hey." Severus said with a small smile.

"Hey, Sev! "said Lily with a smile. "Sit."

"Ok, but only for a minute." said Severus, watching the door for Black and Potter.

"I got this note, and it looks like it was in your handwriting." Lily said, handing him the note. He took it and looked at it.

"No, that's not from me." said Severus. "I got a similar one in your handwriting. " he handed her the note. "Before I came in here, Potter and Black surrounded me, and ask me a really weird question.'

"What was the question?" asked Lily. Severus told her. She responded" That was a weird question even for them. I wonder what they are up to?"

"I am wondering the same thing." said Severus, and he just noticed Potter and Black entering the Great Hall. "Let me know if they are acting weird or anything when we meet at the lake." Lily nodded as Severus got up from the table, and went over to his own.

James and Sirius just sat down with James beside her, and Sirius across from him.

"What did that greasy git want?' asked Sirius

"That's none of your business, Black." said Lily scowling.

"You know, we saw you and Snape kissing after the dance…"said James

"Spying were you?" asked Lily cutting him off.

"No, we just came across you two." said James. "Which brings me to these two questions- Do you like him more than me? And "Would you consider him a true love?"

"Yes, to both of those questions." Lily said. "Now if will excuse me, I have got someplace to be." she then got up, and headed out the door.

Remus joined them at the table shortly after she left. "Did you get the answers you were looking for, James?"

"Sort of," said James. "I know I got the truth out of her, and I should accept them, but even though I said I would let it go after I knew, I just can't. I think I may be hung up on her forever, feeding off of her rejection."

"You really shouldn't do that, as it isn't healthy. I know that there are a ton of girls that would love to go out with you. Don't you find anyone else that you fancy?" asked Remus

"Well, there are a few not-so-bad looking girls in our class." said James "I guess I could ask any one of them out." Remus nodded at his response. He only said that so that Remus would get off of his tail about Lily.

_I haven't given up on Lily yet. James thought. I will do or try anything for her to be mine._

Later in the day…

Lily was sitting on a bench by the lake. Severus joined her there in a few minutes.

"Hello." he said when he saw her, and then he sat down beside her.

"Hello." she responded back with a smile. "Oh, before I forget, you told me to tell you the developments on Potter and company.:" Severus nodded, and turned in his seat to look at her. "He asked me some personal questions about you and I."

"Which were what?" asked Severus, who was really interested in what she had to say. She told him. "I am still not sure what he is up too. Out of curiosity, was your response?"

"I answered yes to both." said Lily, blushing slightly. She smiled again at Severus who was still looking at her. They both stayed silent, looking at each other for several minutes. "I was just wondering." Lily began slowly, "did I move to fast the night of the dance?"

"How do you mean?" asked Severus, even though he did know what she meant, but he just wanted to make sure they were both on the same page.

"You know, by me kissing you?" Lily said quietly

"No, and I quite enjoyed it. I kind of wish you done it sooner, to be honest." said Severus

"Really?" Lily asked perking up , and Severus nodded. "So where does this leave us?"

"Do you mean relationship wise?" Severus asked and Lily nodded. " Dating, perhaps? That is if you want to."

"I do want to." said Lily, and with that she leaned in and kissed him.

Author's note- Hopefully you are enjoying the story. I have at least 3 or 4 or maybe more chapters lined up for this story, so keep a look out for future chapters, and keep reading!. J


	7. ” A Dark Christmas”

Author's note: I know there is some inconsistency in the years, I said I wasn't following the book exactly, so I kind of moved the years up. Some other little things might not fit, but just go with it. Sorry if it is a bit confusing. This chapter is going to be sad, but it will get better.

Chapter 7-" A Dark Christmas"

The Christmas holiday was fast approaching. Lily and Severus had been going out for a while now. Severus was in Hogsmeade looking for a gift for Lily for Christmas. When he finally came upon the perfect gift, he bought it, and then headed back to the school. He got into his room, and wrapped the gift. He was debating on when to give it to her, as he was staying behind at the school, as usual, and she was going home.

Severus caught up with Lily after lunch. He fell in step with her.

"Hey! What's the rush?" asked Severus.

"I have to get this letter to an owl, and it has to go out today." said Lily

"Well, I'll go with you." said Severus. "What is this letter that you are talking about?"

"It's just to let my parents know that I am fine with them going on vacation this year." Lily said. "Which means that I am going to be staying here at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday. Since Petunia is out of school and a newly wed, they are going on a vacation this year, just the two of them. "

Severus then followed her up to the owlery. He was glad that she was going to spend the Christmas holiday at the school. This would be their first Christmas as a couple. They just designated themselves a few weeks ago boyfriend/girlfriend, and Severus couldn't have been happier.

The next day…

Lily was sitting at her desk. It was going to be a great day, she thought. James Potter was no where to be seen, and she had two classes after this to go before it was going to be Christmas break. A letter then appeared in red smoke on the teachers desk. The teacher then called Lily to her desk.

"Miss Evans," said the teacher once Lily arrived at her desk. "I received this note that you are to report to the headmasters office right away." Lily nodded. This was nothing unusual for her as she was used to getting called to the headmasters office because of her being head girl.

Meanwhile…a little earlier.

James had finally convinced Remus to go in on a prank with him and Sirius. James wanted one last big prank for him to be remembered by in the school. Sirius was going to be the lookout and Remus was going to go with James. They had skipped their last two classes to ensure that they would get into the headmasters office without him being there. They were of course, going to go under the invisibility cloak. Sirius was going to be the lookout.

They were now in the headmasters office and about to come out from under the cloak, when all of the sudden the headmaster had appeared in the office. A few minutes later, Lily appeared in the headmasters office.

"Miss Evans, please have a seat." said the headmaster. As soon as she was seated, he continued. "I have some bad news to tell you. Your parents were in their car traveling towards their location, there car was hit, and they didn't survive."

Once Lily heard that, tears welded up in her eyes, and she jumped out of her seat and ran towards the door.

James and Remus who were both in there, quickly left when Lily did. They could not believe what they heard. Sirius ran up to them.

"How did it go? I saw the headmaster coming and didn't have enough time to warn you? Then Evans came in and a few minutes later I saw her running out of the office crying."

James and Remus then told Sirius what they heard.

"Wow, I can't believe that. Poor Lily. Now I know I am not a big fan of Snape, but I think we have to tell him." said Sirius, and the other two nodded in agreement.

James knew which class to find Severus in as he was in the same class as him. Once Severus exited the classroom, the 3 boys came up to him.

Severus had a look of fright on his face, thinking that they were going to pull a prank on him or something.

"Might we have a word with you?" James asked.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus asked coldly, and he was gripping his wand under his robes just in case.

They then explained how they were in the headmasters office, and then explained what they heard.

"We thought that since you are seeing Lily that you should know, and Sirius said he saw her running towards the lake.' said James

"How do I know this isn't some kind of sick prank to get me down to the lake?" asked Severus

"It's not a joke, Severus. I was there." said Remus looking him square in the eye.

Severus could tell that Lupin was telling the truth, as he had been truthful with him in the past. Severus then took off for the lake. As he got closer, he could make out the figure of a girl, and he could tell she was crying. Once she saw him coming, she rushed towards him ,and threw herself in his arms. They stood that way for about ten minutes or so, and Lily was crying the whole time. Eventually she was able to gain a little bit of her exposure.

"How did you know about what happened and where to find me at?" Lily asked Severus, who was still holding her.

"You would never believe it, but it was by Potter and his friends." said Severus. When she looked at him in a confused way, he added. "I will tell you about it later." She just nodded.

They then started to walk back to Hogwarts, Severus had his arms around Lily's shoulders.

"I really should go talk to the headmaster some more. "said Lily. "I kind of ran out on him. Perhaps he has some more information."

"I understand." said Severus. "If you need to talk or you need anything, you know where to find me." Lily nodded and gave him a faint smile, and said the password, then went into the headmasters office.

"Sorry I ran out headmaster." said Lily once the headmaster had motioned her to sit down.

"It is understandable, Miss Evans. You were given some sad news, I would have done the same thing in your shoes." said the headmaster. " You will be sent home for a week or so. Your sister in planning the funeral as we speak. Another matter I have to address. You will be 17 in January. Now in the wizarding world, you are of age, but in the muggle world, you are not. You have two options, you can either live with your sister until you become 18 or I can contact the muggle Prime Minister and tell him of the situation, that way they won't think twice of a 17 year old being on her own. No need to answer me now. Let me know when you come back. The new term beings in January. You will come back here a week before it ends. If you want to come back earlier you can."

The next day….

Lily was saying goodbye to Severus.

"I should be back soon. We can then have Christmas together." says Lily

"Don't worry about Christmas. You just deal with this. I will be here when you decide to come back." said Severus.

She then gave him a hug and a quick kiss, and left via the flu powder that the headmaster provided.


End file.
